


Little Lies

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Basically just angst, F/F, Sad Pining, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Maleficent confronts Ingrith about the upcoming nuptials between Aurora and Phillip.She hopes to remind Ingrith that they were friends once, but does it work?
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingbluebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingbluebirds/gifts).



> (I still haven’t seen the film. I know I am a terrible person so this is based off youtube videos and is the reason why the plot is kind of vague). 
> 
> I also promised myself this would be fluffy but it’s not is sad and angsty. I’m sorry. 
> 
> For Ayla (flyingbluebirds) MERRY CHRISTMAS AYLA!!! 
> 
> You've been friends with me long enough to know that I'm sucker for angst and pain so you're welcome! I hope you enjoy and cannot wait to see you again next year! 
> 
> To anyone else reading I wish you all a very happy holiday season

She always knew this day would come, the day she would lose Aurora. She knew that despite her best efforts, despite loving her more than anything else in the world, that her little girl would want to grow up, want to explore the ‘human’ world. She also knew that the Queen would have some kind of plan, a way to manipulate Aurora, makes her an offer she could never refuse so when Aurora told her of her plans to marry Phillip she was not surprised. She would also never let that happen. 

She told Aurora that they were leaving immediately. Aurora tried to stop her mother, but knew that in the end it would be futile, she just hoped her mom loved her enough to let her go. 

As soon as she entered the palace walls she felt trapped. The rooms were opulent and garish. The walls adorned with long dead family members who once ruled. It was pretentious and so very human. 

The staff huddled nervously and smiled as she passed. If they were scared now they didn’t stand a chance. 

The royal couple greeted her kindly, and invited her to sit, she did, knowing it was a power play. Let the games begin. 

The dinner was a feast of barbs and backhands with a side order of sarcasm. 

The King was absolutely clueless and if it wasn’t pathetic Maleficent may have found it funny. 

Deciding that it may be more productive if she just spoke to the Queen she asked for a private audience, two future mother in laws discussing wedding plans. 

As soon as they were in private the masks were taken off and the boxing gloves put on. 

“Ingrith we’re both beneath playing games. The King may have no idea what is going on but we both do. Now my daughter will not marry Prince Phillip, unless you want all your fellow to know what kind of person, and Queen you really are” 

“Why would I do that, tonight Aurora will finally know the love of a true mother” 

“You wouldn’t dare” 

“Watch me” 

Maleficent was not one for begging but she could not lose Aurora. Would not lose her. 

“Did I really mean that little to you. Was everything you said when we were younger a lie. I loved you. I loved you despite knowing the dangers, despite it being forbidden. I loved you and risked everything to be with you, we could have been happy. Aurora could have had her family but you chose him. That pathetic, clueless imp in there instead of me, saying that he could make you happy. You chose him because he was easy. Nothing ever worth having is easy, least of all love. I don’t want to fight for Aurora, she shouldn’t have to be caught up in our mess, but I will if you walk out that door now. I will fight and I will win.” 

For a second the Queen paused, she wanted to tell Maleficent she was right. That she was just a coward. That she loved her. That she’d always loved her. If they had run away like they’d always planned then maybe things would be different. Maybe then they would be fighting over whether black was an appropriate colour for a wedding (it wasn’t. Maleficent obviously disagreed). She wanted to reach across and caress the cheek like she did all those years ago, lean in gently and kiss while the world passed them by. Oh to be young. 

Instead she simply gave Maleficent one final smirk and headed towards the door. 

Maleficent stormed to the dining room, “Aurora, Beastie, I love you and I want you to be happy. I’m sorry for what is coming but Love doesn’t always end well” 

She could feel her magic overcome her and this time she didn’t even try to control it. 

Queen Ingrith looked down, wondering if she’d just made the worst mistake of her life, for the second time. 

You only know you love them when you let them go. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me (about the fic and to tell me to watch the film)


End file.
